


300 Words

by Danielle_Kyzer



Series: My One-Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Scars, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Kyzer/pseuds/Danielle_Kyzer
Summary: Soulmates can see the scars and bruises of each other. How does this work for Harry James Potter, somebody that was abused but also has a scar that everybody knows about?





	300 Words

Draco Malfoy had always known that his soulmate was going through a lot of pain throughout his life. His parents would just cry whenever a new mark would appear. Soulmates were connected through their bodies, if one skinned their knees, the others knees would be pink until the knees were healed. One mark that never healed was a faint pink lightning bolt on his forehead. He had had the mark since he was a baby.

Harry Potter didn’t know how he got some of his marks or where they would come from. He knew where his wounds came from, how could he forget, but he couldn’t place the faint pink ones that would disappear in a matter of minutes. His guardians just yelled at him to not ask questions while running out of the room. He had heard about soulmates when Dudley had asked where his marks came from, but his Aunt told him that freaks didn’t have soulmates as they didn’t deserve them.

When the two boys met in Madam Malkin's, Harry noticed the pink lightning bolt that matched his own. Draco noticed the pink mark that matched the cut on his own hand. When they arrived at Hogwarts and after they were both sorted, Draco dragged Harry to the infirmary. “I  _ know _ the wounds are there, I can  _ see _ them on my own body!”

“Then  _ I’m _ not your match!”

“How many people do  _ you _ know with a lightning bolt scar?”

“Well, only me, but I’m  _ fine _ !”

“Potter, get healed, you won’t be returning to your relatives. I cataloged all the marks Draco had and sent them to the Ministry of Magic. If a family can’t be found for you by the end of the year, then I will take you in myself. Now get healed!”

“Thank you sir…”


End file.
